


Leave space for jesus

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, failed dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Because god is always watching.





	Leave space for jesus

**Author's Note:**

> ** translation in the bottom

Feliciano was absolutely sick of his brother's nonsense. He and Ludwig had just started dating and Lovino would not leave them alone. They could barely hold hands without Lovino saying that stupid phrase: 'leave space for Jesus'. It was driving Feliciano and Ludwig insane! All they wanted was to have a quiet, calm dinner date but, no, Lovino has to pop up in the same restaurant and sit between them in the booth. They were eating at a small diner nearby their campus and genuinely enjoying their time. It was their first official date. Feliciano ordered some pasta, Ludwig ordered some mashed potatoes or something. When their food arrived with none other than Lovino.

"Hey, Feli! Ludwig... What are you two doing here?" Lovino said approaching their booth.

"We're just having dinner Lovi." Said Feliciano.

"Well, I guess you don't mind me joining you." Lovino said. "You mind if I sit next to my brother, Ludwig?" Lovino said, giving Ludwig a look that said it wasn't a suggestion.

"Of course." Ludwig said and got up so that Lovino could sit.

"You two sure were sitting really close. You got to leave space for Jesus."

The rest of the evening consisted in Lovino talking to Feliciano and excluding Ludwig from the conversation. It was, obviously, not a very successful date. The next time they went on a date they decided to go somewhere a little farther from campus so the possibility of meeting Lovino was lower. But once again he got there. They were in an Italian restaurant and they just arrived. And Lovino had beat them to it. Lovino was sitting there with a bunch of his girl friends. Feliciano forgot something absolutely essential: it was Elizaveta's birthday. So, of course Lovino would be out with his friends celebrating her birthday. Feliciano tried to avoid the bunch but in the end the waitress led them to a table right next to theirs.

"Feliciano! Ludwig! Hey, Lovino, look it's you little brother with his boy-" said Elizaveta.

"Hi!" Feliciano said cutting her off. "Congratulations Eliza! You are twenty what, now?"

"23!"

"Feliciano, what are you doing there with him?" said Lovino.

"Why don't you two join us?" said Bella.

"Of course!" said Feliciano avoiding his brother's question.

They joined and sat down next to each other. Lovino, of course did not approve.

"Don't you two think you should leave space for Jesus?" Lovino said, making all his friends laugh. Feliciano and Ludwig inched away from each other. "Leave space for Jesus and his 12 disciples. Please." Once again Lovino said making everyone laugh.

At some point Lovino made them sit at opposite ends of the table. The couple was left with another very unsuccessful date; brought to you by Lovino. They did enjoy their time but, for goodness sake: can't they have one night out without Lovino?!

This time, when they went on their date Feliciano made extra precautions to make sure Lovino would not show up. He noticed that his brother had a late night class at 8pm until 11pm and that a really good movie called Split was going to be airing at the theatre nearby from 8:30pm until 10pm. So he urged Ludwig to go to this partially unplanned date. Once they got to the theatre they bought their tickets, bought popcorn and took some good seats in the theatre. Just as the movie was about to begin a group of people with a certain someone walked in. Can you guess who it was? Lovino with his class! One small detail that Feliciano seemed to forget; Lovino was a psychology major and Split was a psychological thriller. Emphasis on psychological. Therefor; Lovino's class went on a little field trip to watch this educational entertainment on Dissociative identity disorder. And, of course, once Lovino saw his brother in the theatre he went directly to him.

"Feliciano! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Don't you have a late night class?"

"Yeah, but the professor wanted us to see this movie. He said it might help us understand DID better. I honestly just think it's going to give me nightmares."

"Of course."

"Can I sit with you two? I'm sure you don't mind. Besides it looks like you're not leaving enough space for Jesus."

Of course, Ludwig, being a gentleman, moved a seat to the side to let Lovino sit with his brother. He later on in the movie regretted that as the smaller Italian was clinging onto his brother and vice versa. That could've been him. Once Lovino left, practically shaking from fear, Ludwig made sure to tell Feliciano to never choose a psychological movie ever again.

Then Valentine's Day came around. Ludwig and Feliciano were determined to not let Lovino ruin their date. And this time they had a big variable on their side; a Spaniard named Antonio. Antonio was Lovino's boyfriend and was coming around on Valentine's day to, obviously, be with his lover. You see, Antonio went to a different college, one almost three hours away, so; Lovino and Antonio wouldn't be able to see each other every day. Feliciano and Ludwig were almost 100% positive that Antonio would keep Lovino busy, at least whilst they were out on their date. So, they made sure to wait until Antonio got there and left as soon as possible.

They went to the park. Ludwig had brought a delightful picnic. He brought lots of pastries, since they were his specialty, and he attempted some pasta. They enjoyed their precious time and, since it was Valentine's day they exchanged gifts. Ludwig gave Feliciano a Teddy bear and some chocolates. Feliciano gave Ludwig a big bouquet of flowers (which 100% made Ludwig blush) and his favorite chocolates. They had their first kiss, which left both of them blushing messes. They walked back to the campus holding hands and talking about anything and everything.

Now, once they got there it is important for me to tell you that Feliciano and Lovino had a dorm together. So, Ludwig was walking Feliciano to his dorm. Once there, they shared chaste goodnight kiss. Feliciano opened the door and was met with something he really didn't want to see. Lovino and Antonio were having a heated make out session on Lovino's bed, so heated that Antonio was beginning to lose his clothing... Feliciano turned around and started screaming. More specifically he was screaming: "I miei occhi! I miei occhi! I miei poveri occhi vergini!". He, not only scared the crap out of Ludwig but, also scared the crap out of Antonio and Lovino and Lovino fell out of the bed. After a brief 'ow' Antonio helped Lovino up and quickly scrambled for his shirt. Once Antonio was putting on his shirt Lovino made his way to the door. His brother was still screaming;

"Dove è la candeggina!" Feliciano was saying into Ludwig's chest. Ludwig was very confused to say the least.

"Feliciano! Sta 'zitto!" said Lovino, calming the boy down.

"Mio Dio! Whatever happened to leave space for Jesus!"

"I-uhh-Well-" Lovino stuttered getting slowly more and more flustered. At this point Antonio made his way to the door.

"Uhh... Hi, Feliciano. Ludwig?" Antonio said scratching the back of his neck. Ludwig simply nodded awkwardly.

"What are you gonna say for yourself?!" Feliciano said to his brother.

"Umm... What do you want me to say? Sorry?"

"Yes! For scaring me for life."

"Oh, c'mon! You could have knocked besides; in a few years you and Ludwig-"

"La la la la la la la! I can't hear you!" Feliciano said covering his ears. Ludwig was red in the face and Antonio was more or less considering backing out of this conversation.

"Mio Dio! Il sesso è normale!"

"La la la la la!"

"Io e Antonio sono stati insieme per cinque anni!"

"La la la la la la la!

"Siamo stati tenuti ad avere rapporti sessuali a un certo punto!"

"La la la la la la la! I can't hear you!"

"Si sta comportando come un bambino!"

"Hey! Hey! Shut up!" Antonio said. The two Italians stopped talking. "Look, it's the day of love and friendship. Can you two not fight?" Both Italians crossed their arms. Antonio sighed. "Both of you say sorry."

"But-"

"But-"

"I said both of you!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Good. Now, how about you two go on and watch a movie at Ludwig's and Feliciano can stay the night-"

"But-"

"Lovino, shut up." Lovino then proceeded to pout. "Me and Lovino will stay here. And if it grants you peace of mind we'll even sleep in different beds." Lovino's pout intensifies.

"Please don't. You can sleep in the same bed." Feliciano said. Antonio let out a sigh of relief.

"Gracias a dios. We weren't actually going to keep that promise anyways. Okay, if anything does happen, we'll make sure to keep it in Lovino's bed." Antonio said with a wink and closed the door and locked it before he got a chance to hear Feliciano act like a child once again. There was a small silence.

"I guess we're going to my place." Said Ludwig.

"I guess we are." They laughed a bit before heading out to Ludwig's dorm.

They made it to Ludwig's dorm and watched a movie cuddling. They could barely sleep knowing that the other was right next to them. Lovino and Antonio barely had any sleep either but I'll let your imagination figure out why.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> I miei occhi! I miei occhi! I miei poveri occhi vergini! (Italian)- My eyes! My eyes! My poor, virgin eyes!
> 
> Dove è la candeggina! (Italian)- Where's the bleach!
> 
> Sta 'zitto! (Italian)- Shut up!
> 
> Mio Dio! (Italian)- My god!
> 
> Mio Dio! Il sesso è normale! (Italian)- My god! Sex is normal!
> 
> Io e Antonio sono stati insieme per cinque anni! (Italian)- Antonio and I have been together for five years!
> 
> Siamo stati tenuti ad avere rapporti sessuali a un certo punto! (Italian)- We were bound to have sex at some point!
> 
> Si sta comportando come un bambino! (Italian)- You're acting like a child!
> 
> Gracias a dios. (Spanish)- Thank god.


End file.
